


Pistol Star

by colberry



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, What is this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they make fingerprints on the moon when the sheets are cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistol Star

 

 

i.  
  
He’s a quiet wonder – silent constellations on his lips, ursa major between his callused fingertips that trace the soft dip of Hiroto’s cheek.  The same calluses as him; the scars of creating worlds far from caged stratosphere and so close to _here_ –  
  
along the goosebumps of his collarbone  
  
when Hiroto presses forget-me-nots against  
  
each sun-dappled freckle and roseate blush of having said too much.  
  
And when Uruha sinks into insomnia, Hiroto watches through the camera lens, capturing each moonless breath in black-and-white film – little  reminders of _what they have-are-will-be_.  The memory of pillowcase bruises and gasping confessions to falling stars –  
  
ii.  
  
 _“Please – ”_  
  
 _“I need – ”_  
  
 _You._  
  
iii.  
  
The sheets are cold and Uruha presses chapped, quiet lips to Hiroto’s trembling mouth  
  
Because he’s still murmuring _words_ and half-declarations _,_  
  
still feels Uruha’s hand spread across his shoulder blade,  
  
when the elder whispers softly, promises – _“Me too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ: September 25th, 2011


End file.
